Kasumi Shigure
Kasumi Shigure is a supporting character in the yuri series Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. The Commandeur ("commander") of Wärter who is opposed to Charlotte's despotic regime over Mermaid's residents. She started fighting without using an Arm as her partner, Hibiki, had been left in shock following an assault by a girl gang shortly upon their arrival on the island. Rescued by Akira, she was appointed as the commander of the newly founded Wärter to restore order on Mermaid. She have cyan colored eyed. Yuri Feats *Usually she have a cold temper, not until Lady Lady mentioned the name of her beloved girl Hibiki. *The promise she made to Hibiki when she affectionately covered her with a blanket, that she'll take her back to her family, then gently lifted her bangs. *While she was at the location of Nimi who was crying sadly inside the forest, she was shy to view her naked body. * For witnessing Mirei and Mamori kissing for the activation of the Drive at Torino Atelier to use the Arm weapon for cutting the bikini tracings so it'll be prepared for Nimi to wear, she was too shy among the other girls that she tried to cover her eyes with one hand at her glasses. * Back when she just arrived to Mermaid Island with Hibiki one night, she was escaping from several girl gang who tried to insult them, she tried to protect her bravely, at episode 10 minute 2:6 she blushed asking a bully girl to stop touching her breasts. * After she woke up and found herself in Veste, she questioned about Hibiki's whereabouts with concern which made her went to her occupied room, especially after hearing from Akira that Hibiki was in a lot of shock, she entered to her occupied room to reassure her, yet Hibiki was still in a lot of shock, from that day on, Hibiki won't come out of her room, and she blamed herself regretfully if she had been strong enough to wholly protect her that day they engaged in resisting the bully girls, and to prevent that situation from happening ever again, she trained hardly. * One of the times she was willing to go in one of the rooms girls were scanned by E9 to detect the Extar who activated the Valkyrie Drive, since it was her job as a kommandeur to correct the Gouverneur if she was doing something wrong, as soon as she heard Ange utter Kenjo Hibiki's name she turned to be anxious, for the Adel group now knows the key to Hibiki's room, they threatened her to hurt Hibiki if she was no longer a loyal subject to Charlotte, therefore to keep Hibiki out of this, she concluded to arrest Mirei who just arrived to the castle to save the rest of the girls, and fought for Hibiki's sake. * During her epic fight with Mirei, and just as Mirei reached her limit with her enhanced form, she declared that she already chose Hibiki. * Faithfully she caught Hibiki when she fell out of Ange's cords, and continued to hold her behind one of the pillars of the castle until Mirei and Mamori activated the Valkyrie Effect. * In the middle of her fight with Mirei, and after she saw Hibiki was tied and used to motivate her by Ange, she begged the Adel group to leave Hibiki alone, then stopped fighting as she fell on her knees melancholically. * She hugged Hibiki to sleep the night she saved her from the Gouverneur Charlotte and her Adel, while taking a rear position sitting on a sofa covered with a blanket. * She cooperated with Mirei in fighting Momoka in Veste, using her Extar Hibiki's help for she had a reason to fight, she also was happy to Drive with her with just a kiss after they were left alone. * Even if Momoka beat her with Hibiki, her hand was landing on her back, and even when she was absorbed inside Mamori's Arm weapon with Hibiki she was embracing her. * From the moment she caught Hibiki, she didn't let go of her even after Momoka unleashed a beam from within her Arm towards them. * The special OVA episode 3, whenever she lays down alone on her bed, she always think about Hibiki. * After she got out of the bath and laid down on her bed, she had a daydream about Hibiki, she got sweaty again on bed, reached the climax, shed some tears while panting. * Her feelings for Hibiki have never left her heart, and even her body remembers her vividly, the way Hibiki always wanted her, honest like a child. Gallery Videotogif 2018.06.14 20.43.03.gif 70058 173714.jpg 70058 218467.jpg 70058 1098888.jpg 70058 1213586.jpg 70058 1286951.jpg 70140 306430.jpg 70140 891223.jpg 70206 318609.jpg 70206 592299.jpg Anime 71031 53679.jpg Anime 71031 58016.jpg Anime 71031 64690.jpg Category:Tsurugi Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters